Two friends, One dance, Forever love
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: contest entry for ilovesokkalol on deviantART... a dance, a slow song, two friends... what could possibly happen? Tokka R&R please


-1Well this is a my entry for ilovesokkalol's (i love snoozles) contest over on deviantART hope you like It I know most people prolly hate song fics but the song fit so well with it… it's Toph and Sokka's official song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender or the song When you kiss me like this because I am not Mike, Bryan, or Toby Keith… if I was that'd be weird cause I'm a girl XD

* * *

Outside the world was calm, the birds chirped lazily from one to another, the setting sun cast a warming glow over the serene land. Mom lounged on a tree branch lazily, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the atmosphere inside the small cave home… 

"A dance party? Snoozles you can't be serious." Toph 'looked' toward the older warrior, eyebrow raised. Sokka huffed and said annoyed,

"Aang got to have one back in the Fire Nation! So we should be able to have one! After all, it is the end of the war anniversary," he whined, arms crossed over his chest, "Pwease Towph!" He pouted in a begging voice. Toph sighed and finally giving in she said defeated,

"Fine," Sokka's eyes brightened and he jumped up excited, "but," his face fell _'there had to be a but.'_ "My cave, my rules. Get it?" Sokka sighed nodding, "good, now, who you planning on coming to this dance party, and when?" and so, the planning began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya Sokka," Toph said admiringly, "you did well." Sokka smiled widely, looking around the crowded cave, people were milling around, laughing, talking, dancing, or all three.

"Uhhh…" Sokka started, blushing slightly, and rubbing the back of his head nervously as the song changed, "You wanna dance?" he asked. Toph raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment then, blowing a fringe of shinny ebony hair out of her face said,

"In your dreams."

Sokka's mouth fell open as she walked away. With a sigh he fell into a chair and watched the guests with mild interest, _'God, rejection sucks.'_

_'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'_

Toph sighed, flopping into a chair, her cheeks bright red, _'Idiot! You should have said yes!'_ her head screamed at her, and she swore she could feel her conscious banging it's head on a wall. The song ended and people started gathering around her as it switched to a slow song. Soon she started getting a feeling someone was watching her, raising her head she heard Sokka whisper, "Dance with me, please."

_'I got a funny feeling,_

_The moment that your lips touched mine,_

_Something shot right through me,_

_My heart skipped a beat in time.'_

"I-I don't know." she stuttered, "I can't really da--"

"Take my hand."

Toph smirked slightly, still nervous, "didn't Twinkle toes say that to Sugarqueen?" Sokka sighed and reaching out a hand whispered,

"Come on."

_'There's a different feel about you tonight,_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things,_

_I even think I saw a flash of light,_

_It felt like electricity.'_

"Oh, a-alright," taking his hand he led her out to the middle of the floor, instinctively Toph wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance." Sokka stated, bringing his face close to hers.

"I can't." she laughed softly, her breath spreading across his face as they spun around in small circles, forgetting where they were completely.

_'You shouldn't kiss me like this,_

_Unless you mean it like that,_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes,_

_And I won't know where I'm at,_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor,_

_Spinnin' around,_

_And around,_

_And around,_

_And around,'_

Toph's ears perked up as she felt people's eyes on them. "Sokka, people are staring," she whispered to the warrior. He just shrugged and leaned over, his nose brushing against hers slightly, causing her to blush slightly.

"Don't they look so cute?"

"Awww, new love, it's so beautiful."

The touch had caused her to blush, and the peoples voices caused it to deepen.

"_They're all watchin' us now,_

_They think we're falling in love,_

_They'd never believe we're just friends,_

_When you kiss me like this,_

_I think you mean it like that,_

_If you do baby kiss me again."_

Toph raised and eyebrow, "what?" Sokka smiled and his nose brushed against hers again,

"The song." he whispered, as he continued singing along with the song, ignoring the whispers around them, people exclaiming, 'Awww, they're so cute!' and 'They make a perfect pair!'

"_Everybody swears we make a perfect pair,_

_But dancing is as far as it goes,_

_Girl, you've never moved me quite,_

_The way you moved me tonight._

_I just wanted you to know." _

Sokka sang along softly, _'almost mesmerizing…' _Toph thought as they spun around.

" You know, you have a very lovely singing voice." she murmured softly, leaning her forehead against his, he smiled slightly,

"Why thank you," he breathed before continuing along with the song, neither of them noticing the people who had stopped dancing, smiles on their faces as they watched the young couple,

"_I just wanted you to know,_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this,_

_Unless you mean it like that,_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes,_

_And I won't know where I'm at,_

_And we'll get lost on this dance floor,_

_Spinnin' around,_

_And around,_

_And around,_

_And around,"_

Sokka closed his eyes as his lips came closer to hers. Toph's breath caught in her throat, as she let her eyes flutter shut as well, "S-Sokka," she breathed softly, her lips mere centimeters from his,

"Hmm?" came his gentile reply, his hand coming up and gently running his fingers through her long ebony hair as it cascaded down her back in sheets of black silk, when she didn't answer he started singing along through the rest of the song,

"_They're all watchin' us now,_

_They think we're falling in love,_

_They'd never believe we're just friends,_

_When you kiss me like this,_

_I think you mean it like that, _

_If you do baby kiss me again,"_

Their lips brushed lightly and both froze, but that small brush, that small gesture, was all either needed, with a small brush of his finger across her cheek, Sokka whispered, right before closing the small gap between them,

_"Kiss me again." _♥

* * *

A/N well there ya go… hope you guys like it, despite the fact it's a song fic… review on your way out 

On another note… I should have more Tokka A to Z up soon


End file.
